In Another Life
by AnissaB1
Summary: The plan was simple. They just had to go to the fortress and ask for Jor-El's help in order to save Clark. However, things took another turn. When she opened her eyes, Chloe didn't expect to be in a medieval era or in some place called Winterfell.
1. Chapter 1

A**/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Game of Thrones/Smallville crossover ever. Since I'm totally hooked with the epic show that Game of Thrones is and that my female favorite character is Chloe Sullivan, I had to try this. Here's the first chapter and I really hope you'll like it. Now, please, if you do or don't leave me a review. I would love to know what you guys think of it.**

* * *

><p>"Jor-El! Out of all the planets across the universe, you decided to send your only son to this one! To Earth! You trusted us to protect him. Now, please, Jor-El, I need you to trust me! I love your son! He's in danger and he needs our help!"<p>

As Chloe waited for an answer, she started to doubt it would work. But who else could she turn to? She knew Jor-El was the only one who could fix this; who could save Clark. But Kara needed her power back, that was the only way. The petite blonde tried to ignore the cold as she folded her arms around herself, her coat barely warm enough. Chloe sighed heavily and turned to face Kara who seemed just as confused ever since she stepped foot in the fortress.

"Jor-El!" The blonde yelled desperately.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped drastically. The bright light usually present in the fortress darkened and as Chloe shared a look with Kara; the Krypton girl began to panic and asked what was going on. Instead of answering the blonde godess beside her, Chloe sighed in relief knowing that Jor-El was responding in its own way.

"It's gonna be alright." She said to Kara, wanting to reassure her.

Next thing she knew, Chloe felt cold, extremely cold. And…wet? Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and all she could see was trees. Standing up quickly, she turned around and took in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Kara? Jor-El?"

There was no sign of the Kryptonian or the fortress anywhere. And it was pretty obvious that she wasn't in the Arctic anymore. All train of thoughts left her mind when she thought she heard something. Turning around swiftly, she was met with…a horse leg? Her eyes took a larger look to see several pairs of legs which made her look up carefully. What she saw surprised her. It was not only the presence of inhabitants in this damn freezing place or what looked like pretty little puppies being held by different people but the horsemen themselves. Or more precisely, their outfits. On

"Where the hell am I, now?" Chloe muttered to herself, still eyeing the strangers before her.

They were seven. Seven pairs of eyes watching her suspiciously; except maybe for one person. The child. He was probably as surprised as she was.

"Who are you?"

Chloe immediately looked at the man who spoke. One look sufficed for Chloe to know he was the one in charge. The middle aged man wore what seemed like a very warm and comfortable sort of cloak that she would love to try on at this point. His brown hair and deep brown eyes easily could intimidate anyone, that was for sure.

"My name is Chloe Sullivan…Could you please tell me where I am?"

She noticed the exchange of looks between the men as she asked about her whereabouts. Great, what did you get yourself into this time? She almost would mentally kick herself if it wasn't for Clark. Whatever was going on with her now, she only hoped that the situation was taken care of at the fortress.

"I am Lord Stark of Winterfell and this is my kingdom. What is your house, girl?"

Chloe's eyes rested on Lord Stark for a whole minute without speaking. Being her usual self, she analyzed the situation she was in and weighed her options. Winterfell, how fitting. And what was this question about her house? Knowing that telling the truth wouldn't get her anywhere, she opted for an altered version of it.

"I'm not…sure I know what you're talking about. All I know is that I woke up here and I have no idea how this happened. As you probably can tell, I'm definitely not from here but I would really appreciate your hospitality until I find a way back home, my lord." She almost winced at the sound of pleasantries leaving her own mouth but didn't want to offend or disrespect him in anyway.

"Why are you dressed like this? And why is your hair so short?"

For the first time since she got here, Chloe smiled genuinely at the boy who asked the question.

"Bran..."

Chloe's attention went to the man who spoke, startled by his resemblance to Lord Stark. Like him, he had dark hair and eyes but a shade darker. She could only approve of his dark curly hairstyle since she often opted for curls for her own as well.

"It's okay." She told the tanned young man and focused on Bran again. "Well, you see, Bran, where I'm from women are allowed to wear whatever they want. Not only dresses."

"I never heard of such thing..."

"Neither did I."

Those unfamiliar voices belonged to an older man with surprising facial hair and another brown haired man who seemed closer to Lord Stark's age.

"Blonde hair, green eyes...She could be a spy." Another voice interrupted, obviously insinuating something.

Once she looked up to see who dared say that, Chloe found the guy's eyes roaming over her, which made her quite uncomfortable. She met his eyes with the hardest glare she could give before slight shaking her head.

"Excuse you? What does that have to do with anything? It's completely ridiculous. You don't see me call you a clotpole because of your sneaky little eyes or annoying smirk now, do you?"

She didn't miss the glare she got from him but she couldn't care less. She just hoped he wasn't lord of whatever country or she knew she'd be in real trouble. A chuckle followed by an unknown voice broke their staring contest.

"Don't mind Theon, he's just...Theon. He meant no disrespect. We don't get many strangers around here so we need to be on our guard. I'm sure you understand that."

_Wow_. That was what she thought as soon as her eyes set on him. He was gorgeous. Not the Ollie type of gorgeous but damn he was really attractive. She didn't know if it was his light blue eyes or his beautiful short brown hair or even the slight stubble but he got her feel suddenly warmer as other thoughts invaded her mind. Unable to form coherent words, Chloe simply nodded.

All along, she barely noticed that Lord Stark was staring at her. It was only when he spoke to her again, that her attention left the handsome man to look at Lord Stark.

"You can ride back with us to Winterfell. I'll make sure you have a room prepared for your stay."

Saying that Chloe didn't expect a positive answer was an understatement. Sure, she hoped they would since she had no clue where she was but still...Giving him one of her famous bright eyes, she thanked him.

"Thank you, Lord Stark."

"You can ride with me if you want." The boy, Bran asked Chloe.

"How could anyone refuse you anything?" She asked cocking an eyebrow before taking a few steps closer to the horse.

At the same moment, the man she found more than easy on the eye climbed off his horse and walked toward her. Chloe watched him curiously as he positioned himself to help her climb on the horse.

"Thank you but I can do it on my own."

Without wasting any more time, the blonde easily pulled herself up and sat behind Bran on the saddle.

Bran and Chloe both shared an amusing look as they all began to ride back to Winterfell.

* * *

><p>On the ride back, the men accompanying Lord Stark formerly introduced themselves to her. Thanks to Bran, who happened to be Lord Stark's son, she learned a bit more about this place. Apparently, they were in Winterfell, one of the seven kingdoms in the realm. She also paid attention to titles; the last thing she wanted was to offend or lady, lord or ser while she was around. She didn't really have much of a plan but the more invisible she was, the better.<p>

Once they arrived in Winterfell, Chloe's heart beat faster as she took in her surroundings. That was when reality really sunk in. She was lost somewhere in some medieval world and chances to get out of it rapidly were slim. Was Clark alright? Did he know what happened? Were Kara and him looking for her at this moment? Why did Jor-El even send her here? Did he actually know where she was? How long would she be stuck here?

"Who are you?"

Chloe snapped out of it as she heard a feminine childish voice. Getting off the horse, she then helped Bran down before looking at the small girl in front of her. She stood there with what she found out was a direwolf, some sort of big wolf which so happened to be the Starks sigil. She wearing a blue dress and having two braids on each side of her head. Before she could answer, Bran spoke.

"Her name's Chloe. We found her in the woods. She probably hit her head or something cause she doesn't know her way home." He slightly shrugged her shoulders before continuing. "Father allowed her to stay in the casle as a guest."

"I like your clothes! I'm Arya." The little girl smiled at her. Chloe instinctively looked down at her clothes then looked back up to meet Arya's brown orbs.

"Thank you. And I like your dress, Arya."

"I'd rather wear something else but our Septa wouldn't let me. Why does that matter anyway? The King won't be here before two days."

At the reaction of the girl, Chloe couldn't help but smirk and quickly decided she already liked the girl. Wait...King? Did she say King? Her smirk vanished when she mentioned the royal visit, knowing she probably wouldn't be able to miss it. Or maybe she could. After all, she was just some girl abusing Lord Stark's hospitality, some would think. No more important than a peasant, she thought only wanting to reassure herself.

Lord Stark was true to his word. As soon as Chloe set foot in Winterfell, he had a room prepared for her. Bran and Arya had the kindness to accompagny her to her room and they all stayed in there longer than expected. Who needed a computer when they had two talkative children as the best source of information? About an hour later, the three of them were interrupted as someone knocked on the door. Without waiting for her response, a woman entered followed by a younger girl. It only took her a second to recognize them. Thanks to Arya and Bran's descriptions, the ladies standing now in her room were Lady Catelyn Stark and her other daughter, Sansa. Both amazingly beautiful with breathtaking red hair. Immediately getting off the bed, Chloe did what she thought was a pretty decent curtsey and greeted them.

"My Lady."

Lady Stark stood proudly simply nodded at her.

"Ned told me you were found alone in the woods and that he gave you shelter here. How long do you plan to stay?"

Chloe gulped at the question. If she wasn't the type of person to be easily intimidated, she had to admit that this woman managed to make her think twice before answering. What could she possibly say? It wasn't like she could just go back to the woods and look for some kind of portal that would bring her home or something.

"I don't know. I don't want to be a burden to you or Lord Stark. I hit my head before I woke up in those woods. I know I don't belong here. I do remember what my...land looked like but to be honest, I am unable to go back for I don't know the way."

Chloe was relieved when Lady Stark's look softened and merely nodded before she looked at her children who were still on the bed.

"Arya, your Septa has been looking for you. And you Bran, you were supposed to meet with Maester Luwin for a lesson ten minutes ago. Off with you two."

Even though, her look was reprimending, the soft tone in her voice made Chloe envy the two children who were now reluctantly leaving the room.

"What are you wearing? And why are your lips shining?"

Chloe diverted her attention toward the younger lady in the room. Sansa Stark, if she remembered correctly. Although she could see the surprise in her eyes, she also could sense how the young girl didn't quite approve of her clothing choice unlike Arya. But when she caught the girl stare at her lips, she saw genuine interest and dare she say, a little glint of wonder at her gloss.

"Hmm clothes? I know it's different from what you all wear but where I'm from a lot of girls dress the same way. As for my lips...it's called gloss. It's meant to make your lips look shiny and pretty, I guess."

"Mother, do you think I could have a...gloss? Please, I know Robb will go to the market tomorrow. Maybe our guest could go with him." Sansa suggested.

"Please, call me Chloe. I wouldn't mind going, I'm just not sure they sell any..."

"I am Sansa Stark but I'm sure Arya and Bran already told you about us."

But when Chloe mentioned the possibility of coming back bare handed, the red haired girl couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. At that sight, the blonde couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She should have wipped it off her lips as soon as she realized there was something seriously wrong going on.

"You know what, Sansa? You're right. Maybe they'll have it. I just never really left home and we didn't have a proper market of our own. I'm sure this market will be different though. Probably bigger, which means a larger choice as well."

Sansa's smile returned and that scene didn't go unnoticed by Lady Stark who gave her a smile of her own. Chloe could tell Lady Stark appreciated the gesture.

"My son Robb will leave tomorrow morning to get more supplies for the feast. As you may have heard, King Robert and the Queen are coming to Winterfell."

"Yes, I heard about it. It's a great honor. I'm at your disposal if you need any help with preparations."

"All help is welcome." Lady Stark nodded before going to the door, followed by her daughter.

"Dinner will be served soon."

"Thank you, my Lady but I think I will pass on dinner. I've had a hard day and if you don't mind, I'd just like to get some rest." The blonde answered politely.

"Very well then. We will see you tomorrow, my dear. Appropriate clothes will be brought to you by tonight."

"Please, you don't have to..." Chloe attempted in vain.

"Don't be silly. We can't let you wear...this. What if someone from the royal party saw you dressed like that?" Sansa interrupted.

As much as she disliked it, Sansa made a valid point. Even though she didn't particularly enjoyed wearing dresses, she knew she had no choice. Chloe forced a smile at the thought of a new wardrobe and watched the two leave the room.

Once they were gone, Chloe sighed heavily. She removed her shoes before getting in the bed and slid beneath the covers. Even though she was completely exhausted, she couldn't sleep. She wouldn't sleep until she thought of a decent plan to get out of here or in the meantime, make her stay as discreet as possible. Tomorrow would be a new day and it started with going to some market with Robb Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been awhile but here's the second chapter. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I should continue this story or not. Your reviews made the difference, though. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, that was much appreciated. Reviews totally made me keep writing so yeah, you guys are awesome. Anyway, I've also been pretty busy lately but I'll try to update sooner the next times. Thank you for the alerts I got and thank you for the pms! **

**Here's chapter two. Enjoy...and let me know what you think of it. **

**EDIT: I kept trying to upload this chapter cause somehow it wasn't showing on the site. It might be a site error, dunno...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Chloe woke up at the sound of someone walking around in her room. Momentarily, she thought she was still in her apartment in Smallville and Lois was being her usual self.<p>

"Lois, if you're not gone in less than five seconds I swear I'll go all Buffy on you and not even the General could stop me from kicking your butt." Chloe warned her cousin, definitely not ready to wake up just yet.

When Lois cleared her throat, Chloe reluctantly opened her eyes and turned around for her cousin to meet her wrath. Instead of seeing the tall gorgeous brunette, the blonde saw a serving girl standing at the edge of her bed. That was when she remembered. She wasn't in Smallville anymore. Looking past the servant, the blonde noticed what seemed to be a bath tub and some clothes were sprawled over the bed.

"Lady Stark asked me to wake you. You shall bathe then I'll help you get dressed."

Chloe once again gazed at the clothes she was supposed to wear before she reluctantly gave in and got prepared. The outfit the maid was helping her with was simple; a white blouse covered by a brown bodice and a long green skirt. Yet, the cloth was thick enough. As the servant laced her bodice, the short blonde began to wonder how women could stand wearing this. Sure, it probably made their chest look good but it also made them feel like their lungs would explode at any moment. Then came her hair. Even though, her hair was short, the maid insisted that they should do something about it. If Chloe wasn't in a medieval era and was a total stranger to this world, she knew she would have snapped. What the hell was wrong with her hair? She liked her hair, thank you very much. Letting them lengthen would probably remind her of Lana or Lois somehow...Not that she had anything against those two beauties but she just wanted to be herself, and that included short hair.

After what seemed an eternity, Chloe left her room and asked the maid to show her the way. Breakfast over, she followed Robb Stark as they made their way out of the castle where several horses were waiting for them. Chloe remained silent until Robb began to speak.

"We will be back in the afternoon. You can mount this mare, stay near me, she can be a little stubborn at times."

Chloe simply nodded and locked her gaze with his. His look was warm and welcoming. When talked to her, he used that soft tone Chloe found endearing.

"How far is the market?" She asked as she lifted herself up and sat on the brown horse.

Robb slightly smiled as he sat on his horse as well. He didn't know much from this girl but he was beginning to understand why Bran and Arya seemed so fond of her. She wasn't like most girls he had the opportunity to meet.

"Only a couple hours from Winterfell."

When the horses began to walk, Theon Greyjoy, who accompanied Robb, noticed the look the young man sent to the newly arrived stranger. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth for the first time ever since they were out.

"Don't you have a father or a mother who would be looking for you?"

At the sound of Theon Greyjoy's voice, Chloe turned around to meet the eyes of the men who was to her right. She slightly frowned, thinking for a moment what she should say. She opted for the truth.

"My mother left when I was a little girl and my father, well let's just say he's not around at the moment." Even though Chloe knew the reasons of her mother disappearing act, she couldn't explain it to them.

"It must have been hard on you, not having anyone here for you when you were still a child."

She smiled a little at the sound of Robb's voice, full of concern. She shrugged but kept a smile on her face.

"It wasn't that bad. I had my cousin, Lois. She's always been there for me. I'm sure she and Clark are probably looking for me right now."

"Your mate?"

Both Chloe and Robb looked at Theon with different expressions in their eyes. Chloe seemed surprised and almost amused whereas Robb's look was more of a glare than anything else.

"Clark is my best friend. We've been here for each other for such a long time. If someone can find me, it's him."

Theon watched as something passed through Robb's eyes and the Stark boy broke his gaze from the petite blonde and looked right ahead instead.

"Surely a pretty girl like you has someone waiting for her at home?" Theon insisted as he decided he liked the kinds of reactions it gave to Robb.

Awkward...Chloe thought as she remembered her first interaction with Lord Stark's squire.

"Greyjoy..." The heir of Winterfell groaned at his friend even though his curiosity was piqued.

"What?" Theon asked with a small smirk.

Chloe, on the other hand, couldn't help chuckling as she remembered Arya and Bran's words.

"Your reputation precedes you, Theon. I believe Arya and Bran's exact words were, and I quote, "stay away from theon, he can't keep it in his pants for long"."

Both Chloe and Robb sligthly laughed, which wasn't the case of Theon who placed a hand to his heart.

"I'm offended."

"Then be offended somewhere else."

"This family hates me, I swear..." Theon muttered before leaving the two alone.

"He's definitely something else...I'm sure you can't be bored with him around."

Robb's lips twiched upwards. Although Greyjoy could be an annoying prick, he also was his friend.

"I'm sorry about Theon. This was none of his business."

"That's fine, really. I'm not involved with anyone and I like it this way."

When the blonde girl riding beside him revealed she wasn't taken, Robb felt somehow relieved. Yet, the fact she also admitted she didn't mind her situation incited him to ask her more questions. As he was about to ask her why she felt this way, his eyes stopped on her face. Her white creamy skin looked so smooth he had the urge to caress it. Her blonde hair felt like a ray of light and those green eyes were hypnotizing. She was a beautiful woman.

"What about you? As heir of Winterfell, don't you have tons of girls after you? I bet you do. You're quite the charmer."

The way he was looking at her made her a little uncomfortable. She wasn't used to getting this kind of attention but it was more the intensity his eyes held that made her heartbeat slightly increase. For the first time, Chloe could see Robb's teeth as his smile grew wider. A sight she found herself really enjoying.

"My mother keeps taunting me about it. I've met a few girls but none of them got my attention. I know that as a heir, I have to start looking for a wife but I won't rush anything. It helps that I have my father's support, too."

"Lord Stark. He seems like a very good man."

"He is. A very honorable man and a good father."

* * *

><p>An hour later, they arrived to the market. Chloe took in the scenery before getting down the horse. Although Robb insisted that a guard accompanied her, Chloe thanked him but refused, saying she could do it on her own. Looking around the different stalls, she wondered where to start first. She knew she wouldn't find any lipgloss here, it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it while they were there though. Knowing that Robb and the others had quite a few things to buy on their list, she stopped to many stalls, admiring the fine cloth, jewels or even weapons they sold here.<p>

The last stall called to her. In all her life, she never saw such beautiful jewels. Her eyes immediately set on a silver necklace orned with a medium sized emerauld.

"It would look beautiful on you. It would bring out the color of your eyes."

Chloe kept her eyes on the necklace and slightly smiled at the words of the man behind the stall. She knew it'd look good on her, too bad she didn't have money to pay for it. Looking up to answer the man, she instantly froze. Incredibly tall, blue eyes, brown hair...she was finally going to get out of this place.

"Clark! Oh my god, you're really here...What happened? I was with Kara at the fortress and when I thought I convinced Jor-El to save you, I woke up here. But I'm so relieved now, I really didn't know how to find my way back."

If the stall wasn't an obstacle between them, she probably would have jumped in his arms. The sile she had upon her face widened as a woman joined Clark.

"Lois?"

Seeing Lois get mixed up in this confused her, which was why she sent a quizzical look Clark, implying he had a lot of explaining to do when they were back home.

"Lois? My name's not Lois..." The brunette looked at the man beside her who only shrugged in return.

"What do you mean? Lois, it's me. Chloe, your cousin. Come on, now, this is not the time for jokes. Clark you and I are getting out of here before something happens. I don't exactly feel safe here."

"I'm sorry..." Clark started, looking at her with an uneasy look. "You probably have us confused with different people. We don't know you."

Any enthusiasm she might have felt by seeing her cousin and closest friend faded. Why were they acting like this? Why would they say that they didn't know her? She frowned and shook her head. No, it couldn't be.

"Clark...What's going on?" Chloe asked, her eyes locking with his.

Lois, who obviously didn't like the look they shared intervened.

"Richard. My husband's name is Richard and mine is Madelynn. Look, sweetheart, maybe you should slow down on the cider a little bit, don't you think?"

Chloe was speechless. The two people she had in front of her looked exactly like Clark and Lois, yet they weren't them. Richard and Madelynn, the woman had said. Before she could say anything, someone called out her name.

"I'm sorry."

The blonde took a last look at the married couple before walking away. She noticed Theon standing not too far and figured it was time to leave.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Let's go."

As they left the market and made their way back to Winterfell, Chloe thought about what had just happened. Her mind was still back there as she tried to analyze the situation.

"Are you alright?"

This time, Robb was the one who asked the question.

"Fine, just a little perflective."

Much of the ride back to Winterfell was spent in relative silence.

* * *

><p>As they reached Winterfell, they all dismounted their horses and went back to their occupations. Robb's lingering look on Chloe and the blonde's eyes on his retreating form didn't go unnoticed by Theon.<p>

The only thing Chloe wanted to do at this moment was go to her room and not get out until the next morning. The little trip to the market both exhausted her physically and mentally. She still had a lot of thinking to do. But first, she knew she had to find Sansa. It only took her a few minutes to go to her room, find the clothes she wore when she landed here and searched her pockets. When she found the lipgloss, she took a firm hold of it before leaving her room.

Asking the way to Sansa's room, Chloe then knocked at the door, hoping the girl was inside. The last thing she wanted was to wander around the castle looking for the elder Stark girl. Fortunately, Sansa was in her room. Slowly opening the door, Chloe was a little surprised to see her mother was with her.

"Lady Stark, Sansa."

Closing the door behind her, Chloe watched in awe as Lady Stark worked on a new hairdo on Sansa.

"Chloe! Did you find it?" Sansa asked, as she stayed still, not wanting to ruin her mother's work.

"No, I'm sorry. But here, take it. I want to give you mine."

Although Sansa seemed to hesitated, Lady Stark stopped her elaborate hairdo and both Starks turned around to finally meet her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Sansa, I am sure. I don't even use it that much anyway. Besides, it's the least I can do. You all have been welcoming and I won't forget that."

Lady Stark nodded in appreciation and offered the blonde a small smile of her own while Sansa's eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Thank you, Chloe."

Chloe nodded and smiled before handing the lipgloss to Sansa.

"This is good you are here as we need an extra pair of hands. The King will be here early tomorrow, everything shall be perfect."

No matter what, Chloe knew she couldn't refuse. She already offered her help to Lady Stark the previous day so if she talked her way out of it now, she was pretty sure it would offend her or make her ungrateful. That was why she ignored her current need and forced a slight smile.

"Of course, my Lady."

And this was how Chloe spent the afternoon and a part of her evening. Everything was finally ready to welcome King Robert Baratheon and the royal party. Everyone in the castle spoke about it or had it in mind. It was clearly the last thing on Chloe's mind as she finally made it to her room and fell asleep as soon as she layed down on the bed.


End file.
